Rise of the Bat Hound
by mah29732
Summary: What if the Dark Knight in the form of Ace the Bat Hound existed on Mobius?  Along with the Dark Knight's usual batch of villains?
1. Hyenas' Prowl

Rise of the Bathound

Chapter 1: Hyenas' Prowl

It was rather a quiet night in New Mobotropolis, but something was obviously stirring in the shadows, a group of hyenas in masks blew up part of a Mobian bank and began to overrun the bank.

"The hi-tech technology the boss managed to steal from the Dark Legion a few weeks ago works like a charm" laughed a heavy set hyena as he managed to throw in some bags of money into a van.

"Come on, we have to get the rest into the van before the cops show up" said another hyena.

As the hyenas got into the van and headed off, they were unaware that the Bathound was right on their trial. Since it was quite the obvious that other Freedom Fighters were a bit too busy with their own affairs, the Dark Hound as the Bathound was referred to was often called for duty by New Mobotropolis.

"We better hurry or the boss won't be happy" said the hyena at the wheel.

But as the escaping hyenas were trying to get toward their hideout, the Bathound ended up landing right on their roof of their van.

"What the heck was that?" cried one of the hyenas.

"Who cares, just drive!" shouted another hyena.

The main driver of the van then began to drive erratically trying to get whoever was on the van's roof off the van.

"Must be one of those Freedom Fighters, I guess they couldn't keep their noise out of local crime" laughed one of the hyenas.

"Who cares who it is, just get him or her off this van!" shouted another hyena.

The van ends up crashing into a tree but luckily the driver was not hurt nor anyone else in the van.

"Alright, get outside and see who decides to joke around with us!" said the hyena who was the driver.

As the hyenas went to investigate who crashed their getaway van, out of the shadows, a shadowy figure swooped down and nailed one of the hyenas to the pavement. Two hyenas then charged at the shadowy figure who easily managed to defeat both of them quite easily in hand to hand combat. The driver of the van, a rather large hyena began to approach the shadowy figure.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did" said the large hyena.

The large hyena charged at the shadowy figure, but the shadowy figure ended up delivering a punch to the stomach to the large hyena, and then delivering a brutal uppercut. As the large hyena tried to get up.

"Who are you?" asked the large hyena.

"I'm crime's worse nightmare" said Bat Hound who revealed himself to the large hyena to which the large hyena fell unconscious.

As the police quickly arrived on the scene, the Dark Hound fled as mysterious had he just came. News recently spurred around New Mobotropolis of a new unofficial Freedom Fighter known as the Bat Hound being reported to take a bite out of crime. That news obviously didn't please the Joker, the head hyena of the operations.

"Bat Hound" grumbled the Joker as he glared at the newspaper of his henchmen being arrested by the police, "it has to be his work!"

"Oh Mister J, don't feel so bad" said Harley Quinn who was also a fellow hyena of the Joker's pack.

"But it's the fourth time this week the Bat Hound has stopped my schemes!" roared the Joker, "He's worse than those Freedom Fighters fighting that Eggman fellow!"

"So, what are we going to do in silencing the hound dog in putting him to sleep for good?" asked Harley.

"Good question!" laughed the Joker, "By getting the big bad boys like Eggman involved! All we need to do is obtain one of that Eggman's robotiziers and transform Bat Hound into a mindless robot which will be under our command!"

"But how are we going to obtain it Mr. J, we both know Eggman has his Swatbots roaming around his base" continued Harley.

"Which is exactly why it was a good thing that I raided that Dark Legion camp a few weeks ago, their propaganda wing is rather so stupid in blaming the Freedom Fighters for the raid" laughed the Joker.

"Yea, we're going on a field trip!" laughed Harley.

As the Joker was setting up his mission to raid one of Eggman's bases in stealing a robotizer, the Bat Hound had returned to his Batcave. Ace Wayne had taken off his Bat Hound mask and began to monitor the crime reports.

"Anything at all Master Ace?" asked Alfred, a rather older hound dog than Ace.

"Nothing yet" said Ace, "I stopped the Joker trying to steal massive amounts of wealth."

"And have you found out how the Joker has obtained the hi-tech weapons?" asked Alfred.

"There was a report a few weeks ago that a Dark Legion camp was raided by the Joker and his henchmen, but the Dark Legion has gone to blame the Freedom Fighters instead" continued Ace.

"Why on Earth do you think they want to do that?" asked Alfred.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they don't want to admit they were taken by surprise by someone like the Joker" continued Ace.

"Looks like you should be the one demanding the questions" said Alfred.

"I'll get to it" said Ace as he then headed off.


	2. Dark Legion Camp

Chapter 2: Dark Legion Camp

The Dark Hound was on his way toward a camp that the Joker and his hyena henchhounds raided a few weeks ago. Ace landed in a secluded area not far from the camp and headed on out. Within the Dark Legion camp itself, a certain Lien-Da was reviewing her troops as they continued training not to mess up. The radar of the camp was unaware the Dark Hound had landed nearby.

"Listen up" said Lien-Da as she roared at a few Legionaries whom had finished training, "I don't want this camp to be raided again by those Freedom Fighters."

"But how are we so certain it was a Freedom Fighter?" asked a Legionnaire who made the mistake of questioning her authority.

"You dare question me that it weren't those pesky Freedom Fighters?" roared Lien-Da as she was about to take the Legionnaire down.

"Enough of that" said another fellow Legionnaire.

"And just what is your name?" asked Lien-Da to the other Legionnaire who came to the defense of his fellow comrade.

"Slade, but you should know my codename is Deathstroke" continued Slade.

"Take your ilk and go" said Lien-Da who was rather disgusted with Slade.

Deathstroke ended up leading the group of Dark Legionnaires on patrol of the camp.

"Hey, that was nice how you handled her, no one's willing to stand up to her like the way you did" laughed a Legionnaire.

"Hey, when you're going to the top tier, you're bound to end up to deal with someone like her" continued Deathstroke.

As the group of Legionnaires ended up spreading out, the Dark Hound had crept up to the main camp itself. Ace noticed two Legionnaires were at a post that Deathstroke had instructed them to guard. As the Dark Hound took another step closer, one of the Legionnaires heard some movement not far.

"Looks like we may have ourselves an intruder" laughed one of the Legionnaires who was itching for a fight as he was trigger happy.

"What if it's some animal?" asked the second Legionnaire.

"Who cares, something to shoot at" laughed the first Legionnaire in a cruel manner.

As the first Legionnaire went to investigate what or who it was, it was too late, the Dark Hound quickly ended up knocking out the Legionnaire.

"Are you alright?" asked the second Legionnaire who asked a question but received no answer.

And as the second Legionnaire went to investigate what happened, the Dark Hound promptly took him down as well. The Dark Hound needed to move quickly as it'd alert the other Legionnaires that something was wrong if a patrol didn't respond to their calls. Indeed, Deathstroke who went to check up on the two Legionnaires whom were supposed to be at their post found them unconscious.

"We have an intruder here" said Deathstroke as he and the other Legionnaires geared up.

Deathstroke had placed the other Legionnaires on high alert to watch out for an intruder. A certain Lien-Da was impressed by Deathstroke's response to such urgency as she was within her main tent. She was busy strategizing the next moves for the Dark Legion when she felt some odd presence that she was being watched from within the tent itself.

"You know I can easily take you down" said Lien-Da as she smirked at the shadowy figure who was the obvious intruder.

"I am not here to pick a fight" said the Bat Hound as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"Not typical type of a Freedom Fighter are you?" asked Lien-Da.

"I want information on the technology that was stolen from your camp" continued the Bat Hound.

"It's enough to take down any city or even Eggman's own military" continued Lien-Da.

"Here's a profile of the real possible crook who took your technology" said Bat Hound as he then gave Lien-Da a photo of the Joker, "you may want to admit it wasn't the Freedom Fighters who stole your goodies."

As Lien-Da was likely going to have an obvious rude response to the Dark Hound, the Dark Hound vanished as he had mysteriously appeared before her. Meanwhile, the Joker was making word on his plan that he was going to raid Dr. Eggman's main base to steal a robotizer. The Shadowbots that were on patrol were unaware of the Joker and his ruthless deeds.

"Time to show who's more of a cruel villain here!" laughed the Joker.

The Joker along with his hyena henchmen fired some grenades at the Shadowbots whom were on patrol literally destroying them to pieces. They then headed up toward a wall and began to climb it.

"Time to raid and steal a robotizer!" laughed the Joker.

Meanwhile within the base itself, Dr. Eggman along with Snively were unaware of the agenda the Joker was prepared to initiate.

"Sir, there seems to be a few intruders climbing up our walls" said Snively.

"Have the Shadowbots take care of them" laughed Dr. Eggman, "they should make quick work of them, if they're not being led by that pesky blue hedgehog that is."

Sadly Eggman was wrong as the Joker and his hyena henchmen took out all the Shadowbots with ease. They then quickly headed to the main building of the base and threw some more grenades at the Shadowbots destroying them all. The Joker felt confident he'd obtain a robotizer within the base to use for his own means. But while the Joker was raiding, a certain Lien-Da was making a deal with Deathstroke.

"Listen, I need you to do a task for me" said Lien-Da.

"My ears are wide open" said Deathstroke.

"Hunt down and get rid of the Joker" said Lien-Da as she then displayed the picture of the Joker that the Bat Hound had given to her earlier, "no one makes a fool of the Dark Legion and gets away with it."

But while the Dark Legion was plotting a secret revenge mission against the Joker, the Joker was unaware that Eggman had a latest robot designed especially for crushing Freedom Fighters well known as BANE, a robot powered by fusion battery on its back and attached with tubes to it.

"Let's see if these intruders like dealing with the heavy stuff" laughed Eggman as he was overseeing the progress of the Joker and his hyena henchmen.


	3. Retrieving the Robotizer

Chapter 3: Retrieving the Robotizer

The Joker and his hyena henchmen had tackled down some of Eggman's most feared Shadowbots in a raid on Eggman's own base. Eggman himself felt confident that his new invention known as BANE would stop what was perceived to be mistakenly identified to be Freedom Fighters.

"Look at that Snively, those pesky Freedom Fighters are at it again" said Eggman.

"But sir, I don't know we can be so sure they're really Freedom Fighters, those kind of techniques and tactics they're using are not normally used by them" said Snively.

"Who cares, I get to test my new invention on them anyway!" laughed Eggman.

The Joker and his hyena henchmen ended up heading into the main structure of Eggman's base not knowing what was inside.

"This is just exactly like stealing candy from a baby!" laughed the Joker.

"Hey boss, you think the robotizer is around here somewhere?" asked a hyena henchman.

"How the heck should I know, spread out" replied the Joker.

As the Joker and his goons spread out, they were unaware that BANE was activated by Eggman. A few of the Joker's hyena henchmen were wondering in an area trying to search for the robotizer when BANE ended up approaching the two.

"Say, do you hear that?" asked the first henchman to the second one.

"Better be not an earthquake" replied the second henchman.

But as the two henchmen looked up to see what it was that was coming their way, it was a rather large robot to which the robot ended up grabbing the two hyenas and threw them across the floor to which the two crashed down at the Joker's feet.

"Never send a lackey to do your dirty work" said the Joker.

"Uh, boss" said a third henchman as BANE began to approach the Joker and his henchmen.

"Er, I suggest we make a strategic retreat!" cried the Joker as he ran off first.

The Joker ran first as BANE began beating up the rest of his henchmen before focusing on him. But as the Joker turned one corner to the next it soon came up a dead end for him.

"Ha, this will teach you a lesson you pathetic Freedom Fighter not to meddle into my affairs!" roared Eggman through the inner comm.

"Freedom Fighter, me, a Freedom Fighter?" laughed the Joker, "Is that a bad joke?"

"Snively, who the heck is this?" asked Eggman as he was rather not thrilled with the Joker.

"Allow me to introduce myself then, I am known as the Joker back in New Mobotropolis, and I can be of some assistance to you in anyway or manner" said the Joker.

"Hmm, making an alliance with a mad hyena, what other choices do I have?" asked Eggman.

"Sir, if I can suggest that this might be a bad idea" said Snively.

"Hmm, he might be the added ingredient to our plans Snively, if we want to take control of Mobius once more, it's more likely we're going to have to get someone as crazy as him to help us" continued Eggman.

"But—" said Snively who wasn't so sure of the Joker's trustworthiness.

"It's agreed then, we shall help you in anyway we can, BANE, lift our guest up to where we are" said Eggman.

Eggman was indeed making a mistake as the Shadowbots brought the Joker to where the Eggman and Snively were, Snively was quite worried that the Joker would be up to no good.

"Eggman, I got a deal for you" said the Joker, "what say you hand me over a robotizer that you always like to use on everyone else?"

"And what purpose might that be for?" asked Eggman who was rather interested.

"There's a pesky Mobian known as the Bat Hound who resides in New Mobotropolis, he always ruins my plans" continued the Joker.

"Hmm, a very interesting alliance, I make a pact with you my friend, if you can cause as much mischief with any kind of my inventions, BANE, take him along with you" continued Eggman.

"Oh indeed I will" laughed the Joker.

As the Joker took off in retrieving a robotizer along with BANE, the Dark Hound was back at his Batcave trying to figure out the Joker's strategy to why he'd go through the trouble of raiding a Dark Legion camp. But the Dark Hound wasn't the only one on the prowl for questions, Deathstroke who had entered New Mobotropolis' city limits was going to get some answers by force in targeting the Joker's local allies. A mob boss known as the Penguin was a big time ally of the Joker in New Mobotropolis. Deathstroke ended up searching for the Penguin in a club owned by him.

"Are you on the list?" asked a polar bear bodyguard working for the Penguin.

"Not really, but I intend to make my point" said Deathstroke.

Deathstroke ended up punching the polar bear across a pool table, landing right on top of the table causing all the balls on the pool table to go straight into the holes. The other polar bears who saw this started to gang up on Deathstroke.

"Easy!" said the Penguin who was obviously a small, short and chubby-like Mobian who came right into the scene, "What's this fighting all about?"

"Boss he wants some information on your ally the Joker" continued a polar bear bodyguard.

"And who might you be?" asked the Penguin.

"I am known as Deathstroke" replied Deathstroke, "I am from the Dark Legion and your friend picked the wrong fight."

"Whoa, the Dark Legion, we don't want anything to deal with them" said the Penguin, "I can give you the Joker's hangouts, but that's all I can give you."

As Deathstroke was prepared to give the Joker a surprise, the Joker was prepared to make a strategic choice in targeting the Kingdom of Acorn Royal family in his latest scheme in the hopes of driving the Dark Hound out of hiding.


	4. Disrupting Dinner Services

Chapter 4: Disrupting Dinner Services

It started as a quiet night for New Mobotropolis, a certain Sally Acorn was typically opening free gourmet meals for the poor of New Mobotropolis along with the typical guests of various Freedom Fighters to the feast as well. They were quite unaware of the Joker's plans.

"Time to surprise the Royal Family and their guests!" laughed the Joker to BANE and Harley.

As Sally was about to give a toast to the citizens of New Mobotropolis, a gas grenade filled with laughing gas ended up exploding in front of the crowd typically causing everyone to laugh uncontrollably. BANE ended up breaking down the walls to which the Joker and his hyena henchmen ended up apprehending Sally along with Sonic as hostages and ran out.

"This plan worked like a charm!" laughed the Joker as they hopped onto a van and took off.

But as the Joker took off, no sooner that a certain Deathstroke got the word of the Joker making a brazen kidnapping decided to follow him, along with the Dark Hound whom was on the Joker's trial as well.

"That's right Bat Hound, follow the bait!" laughed the Joker.

The Dark Hound followed the Joker to his hideout along with Deathstroke whom was secretly following the Dark Hound behind. As both Sonic and Sally woke up from the laughing gas they were surprised to find themselves tied up by the Joker.

"Greetings, I do apologize for taking you two from a lovely dinner that you two were having with your guests" said the Joker.

"You better not be working for Eggman" said Sonic.

"Ha, you think I work for him, you really think I work for him?" continued the Joker.

"Let me make them more comfortable in shutting them up Mr. J" said Harley.

Indeed Harley muzzled both Sally and Sonic from being able to speak with duct tape around their mouths. As for the Dark Hound, he had managed to infiltrate the hideout along with Deathstroke who was infiltrating another area. About two of the Joker's henchmen were wondering where the Dark Hound was to which Ace ended up taking down the two henchmen.

"Sounds like our guest has arrived Mr. J" laughed Harley.

"Good, you keep an eye on our two guests" laughed the Joker as he wondered off.

But what the Joker didn't know was that Deathstroke was also in the area as well. Deathstroke made quick work of taking down two of the Joker's henchmen. He then headed to the area where the robotizer was located.

"Time to disable the device" said Deathstroke.

Deathstroke went to work to disable the robotizer that Eggman had loaned the Joker. But for the Joker, the Joker had already sent BANE on a search and destroy mission to find the Dark Hound whom was fighting his way through the Joker's henchmen.

"Where are they!" cried the Dark Hound who pinned the Joker to the wall as he grabbed him.

"I got a large friend on the way that'll show you" laughed the Joker to which BANE appeared.

BANE tried to smash the Dark Hound, but the Dark Hound ended up dodging the attack. Ace then threw a Baterang at BANE, trying to slice a tube that was powering BANE with fusion cells from its back. BANE continued to fight back at the Dark Hound smashing its way toward Ace. But while Ace continued to dodge BANE, Deathstroke who had finished disabling the robotizer was tasered by Harley who noticed another intruder.

"My, my, my, Mr. J doesn't like these kind of surprises, now poor Mr. J won't be able to use the robotizer on the Dark Hound" said Harley, "but I found the next best thing that'd satisfy him."

Harley continued to taser Deathstroke in trying to weaken him, meanwhile the Dark Hound was having trouble of his own as he was trying to dodge the large fists that BANE was using against him. For awhile, the Dark Hound was able to dodge BANE, until BANE ended up smashing the Dark Hound and picking him up from the ground.

"That's it old BANE" laughed the Joker.

Poor Ace was brought to where Sally and Sonic were.

"Look who I found, he tampered with that robotizer thing from Eggman" said Harley as she brought over an unconscious Deathstroke.

"Good work Harley, well since Plan A was a bust on robotizing the Bat Hound, I say the next best thing to do is find a way to have fun with all four!" laughed the Joker referring to Sally and Sonic.

Both the Dark Hound and Deathstroke soon found themselves tied up as they regained consciousness.

"Sorry to see you both tied down" laughed the Joker, "but you and your two new friends will be here for some fun and games!"

As the Joker went off to find his torture toys, the Dark Hound wanted to come up with a plan to escape.

"And just how do you know the Joker?" asked the Bat Hound to Deathstroke.

"I work for the Dark Legion, I was assigned by Lien-Da to track down this clown" continued Deathstroke.

"I see" said the Bat Hound.

The Dark Hound knew that he needed Deathstroke as an ally to get out of this mess, along with also to rescue Sonic and Sally whom were likely going to become the Joker's victims as well.


	5. Escaping the Joker

Chapter 5: Escaping the Joker

Both the Dark Hound and Deathstroke needed a plan to escape the Joker along with to free Sally and Sonic. The Joker was intended to do harm to the two first before turning on his arch nemesis the Dark Hound and his mysterious ally Deathstroke.

"How should I skin this hedgehog?" laughed the Joker to his hyena henchmen to which he then decided to pull out his gun.

But instead of actually threatening Sonic, it gave the blue hedgehog a shock as the word "bang" only came right out of the gun instead of a bullet.

"What, you thought I was going to be a cold hard killer and just end you like that at point blank range, that's not my style, however this might be" laughed the Joker as a large hyena was bringing in a pool of poisonous liquid, "this liquid is very hazardous, gave me this kind of a make-up, maybe it might do you and your girlfriend the same."

Both Sonic and Sally were then tied onto a hook and the hook was brought right over toward the poisonous liquid as Harley was behind the crane's control console.

"Anytime to dip these two in" said Harley to the Joker.

"Give it a few more minutes, I want a word with the Bat Hound" laughed the Joker.

The Hyena Clown Prince of Crime headed over to where his arch nemesis was being held. As for the Dark Hound, Ace found a way to cut through the rope along with Deathstroke as both of them were very resourceful.

"I must say Bat Hound, you nearly had me there" laughed the Joker, "but here is where I have the upper hand this time, and you'll be left here to be blamed for this atrocity instead. What would the authorities of New Mobotropolis say when they find you here?"

"I think they'll have a good idea that I'm not the one behind it" replied the Bat Hound as he then freed himself.

The Joker soon found himself pinned to a wall, Deathstroke ended up heading to free Sonic and Sally by going after Harley who was on the crane's console.

"Are you forgetting Bat Hound that I still have BANE on my side?" asked the Joker as he then pressed a remote control button which BANE ended up coming into the scene, "Smash the Bat Hound!"

Ace ended up dodging the large fists that BANE tried to literally smash him into the ground. It was the perfect distraction for Deathstroke to fight off Harley as she was in the crane's control console.

"One more move and I'll send those two diving into that poisonous liquid" laughed Harley to Deathstroke.

"I'm more than willing to stop you even before you even have a chance to accomplish that" said Deathstroke.

But as Harley tried to use the lever to send both Sonic and Sally into the poisonous liquid, Deathstroke ended up pushing Harley aside and instead turning the crane away from the pool of poisonous liquid. Harley attempted to fight back, but this time Deathstroke was ready for her as he ended up kicking her as she tried to charge at him. She then brought out her taser, but Deathstroke dodged this time with Harley only damaging the controls to the console of the crane.

"No!" cried Harley as she was then knocked out by Deathstroke with one punch.

As for the Dark Hound and BANE, Ace needed a plan to destroy BANE once and for all. The two continued to fight as they were heading toward where the poisonous liquid was located, BANE charged at the Dark Hound only to create a large crack on the pool holding the poisonous liquid itself. The Dark Hound ended up fleeing with also retrieving Sonic and Sally as the poisonous liquid ended up short-circuiting BANE.

"That doesn't sound good" said the Joker as he and his hyena henchmen ended up running away carrying an unconscious Harley Quinn with them.

BANE ends up exploding destroying much of the Joker's hideout, as for Sonic and Sally they are freed by the Dark Hound whom ends up giving them a communicator.

"Call me any time" said Bat Hound as he then leaves the scene just as authorities are arriving.

"I better head out too" said Deathstroke.

"Are you planning to stay with the Dark Legion?" asked Bat Hound.

"No, not really" replied Deathstroke, "Lien-Da is too bossy for someone like me."

As Deathstroke left to do his own work alone, the Dark Hound ended up heading back to his Bat Cave in his Batmobile ready to go and fight for another day. The scene ends when New Mobotropolis begins setting up a Bat signal to call on the Dark Hound once more should trouble ever come afoot.


End file.
